Kenji Kazama
Kenji Kazama is a second year at Fujou High who is also an 'infamous' delinquent at the same school. He has his own gang that is called Kazama Party and unlike the other members of his gang, he possesses no special or remarkable traits other than his hard spiky hair and his straight man ability. The goal of his gang is to rule the school someday with his fists or rather their fists. In addition, he is a member of Game Creation Club (Temp) which he was forced into joining by its members. Overview Kenji is also a member of the Game Creation Club (Temp), after he was forced into joining it by the other four original members which include Chitose Karasuyama, Sakura Mizukami, Roka Shibasaki and Minami Oosawa. Later, the club members refer to him as the "Wind" elemental, due to his name. Kenji is also the older brother of Noe Kazama. Personality Despite being a delinquent, Kenji has a surprisingly kind and honorable side. He is always willing to help anyone in need because of a promise he made as a child with Shaun Konekone. An example of this is seen when he helps save Takao who was attacked by 50/50 Fujisaki (who had perverted intentions) during the preliminaries of the fight for Roka's pouch. However, most of the time, his personality can be very rough and loud. As a result, along with his appearance and gang reputation, the other students are still afraid of him. He has a strong desire to be the strongest at the school, but is hindered by the fact that most of the girls in the school are stronger than him. He usually plays the straight man to many of the club's situations, often commenting on the fact that most of the members are weirdos. Despite his deliquent personality, he still manages to attract some girls' attention such as Roka Shibasaki, Funabori, and Takao. In addition, Kazama is quite competitive as he is willing to accept any challenges just to prove that he is better than his opponents. An example of this is when he tried to beat Roka Shibasaki at games rather than physical strength because of his rule to not hit girls, just so that he can be number 1 in the school. Background Kenji, Ataru Kawahara, Yokoshima and Hiroshi Nagayama have been friends since Fujou academy. It is unknown if they have known each other before that. In the past, the Kazama Party was at the top department store's roof when a fire suddenly started downstairs. Shaun Konekone suddenly appeared with a rope which allowed them to climb safely down from the roof thus saving their lives. However, Kazama was not pleased because he didn't want to owe this 'old fart' his life. So Shaun told him that he could pay off his debt to him if he promises to help anyone he sees in the need of help, to help them just as he did for him. Upon entering Fujou High, Kazama, Yokoshima and Nagayama became delinquents, while Ataru joined the student council as vice-president. However, despite their positions, they still remain close friends. Kazama would later be forced to join the Game Creation Club (Temp), marking the beginning of the series. Plot Gallery Kenji Kazama (Character Art).jpg|Anime Character Art Trivia *The name Kenji 'means 堅 "hard" ('ken) and 次 "second" (ji). *Kenji's surname '''Kazama '''means "Wind" and "Space". *So far, six girls have a crush on Kenji... 1. Roka Shibasaki 2. Takao 3. Funabori 4. Tama Sakai 5. Hata Takafudou 6. Koushuu *Kenji is voiced by Katsuyuki Konishi first in the drama cd and later in the anime. *Currently in the manga, Kenji holds a record of 3 times pouched by Roka. *Kenji's reputation has changed over the course of the series. In the beginning, people could not even remember his name despite it being in the name of his gang, the Kazama Party. After beating the Band of 14 Devils, he became known as the Student Council President Chitose Karasuyama and underground boss Roka's underling to his dismay. His reputation further improves when it is said that he defeated Tama who was renowned as one of the strongest people at his school causing others to refuse to challenge him. *The only class Kenji never skips is Shaun Konekone's Japanese Classics class. *In the manga, Kenji shaved his hair to beat Roka in a contest. He takes part in a experiment with the science club and ends up regaining his spiky hair to the surprise of his club. *In a bonus manga omake, it is shown that in his childhood, Kenji met Takao, Chitose, Roka and Chitose's Older Sister. He recalls this after the flashback and is shocked that he already knew most of the girls beforehand. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Kazama Party Category:Game Creation Club (Temp) Category:Fujou High Category:Kazama Family